iTunes Shuffle
by renonoelle
Summary: Here's my attempt. It was a lot harder than I originally thought! My iTunes hated me too, some of these songs I'd only heard once before!


HONEST MISTAKE--THE BRAVERY

It was an honest mistake. She thought that telling the truth was always right.

She made the mistake of telling him about Quinn, and didn't realise that she wasn't just telling the truth, she was hurting everyone in Glee--herself included.

After the win at Sectionals, they all came together to do the special number for Mr. Shue. "My Life Would Suck Without You" was perfect and she thought that it would be okay, that Glee had made it past all the drama. But she was wrong. There was no going back.

When the song was over, everyone went their separate ways, everyone hurting. She did this. She shattered Glee--and she had no one else to blame.

---------

COWBOY TAKE ME AWAY--THE DIXIE CHICKS

Sometimes Rachel just wanted someone to be with her--to understand that she wasn't meant to be stuck in Lima forever, that she was going to make it to Broadway no matter how hard it was.

"You'll make it" Puck said to her one day.

"Make it? What do you mean?" Rachel replied, confused as to what he was referring.

"Out of here, you'll be famous, and no one will ever care that you weren't popular in high school."

"Oh, Thanks." Rachel was unsure how to respond. She and Puck had rarely spoken since their sham of a relationship had dissolved months ago. "It's nice to

know that someone else actually thinks it's possible."

Then and there a new friendship was born. Someone was finally there for her, and she loved it.

--------

CAT AND MOUSE--RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS

It was her first time. It wasn't his. They weren't supposed to work, they weren't even supposed to have a chance.

She was going to be famous--you don't meet the love of your life at sixteen when your going to be famous.

But she could imagine growing old with him. He'd finally get rid of that mohawk and she'd be less high strung. They'd live in Lima, she become a teacher, she'd be better than even Mr. Shue and he'd do something--she wasn't really sure yet.

That wasn't the plan though. So afterwards, instead of being happy, she left. She was going to achieve her dreams, even if it meant giving up him.

--------------

THE CREEPS--SOCIAL DISTORTION

There was always something creepy about him. He was obsessed with Rachel, and always wrote horrible things about everyone.

No one thought that he would be one of those kids. One of the ones to take it out with a gun, trying to bring anyone down with him. But he was.

He shot the gun multiple times--luckily it only hit one person, but it left a lasting effect on everyone. The social hierarchy was gone.

------------

VALENTINE--THE VINCENT BLACK SHADOW

"You owe me" Rachel said to Puck one day after Glee.

"What? I owe you nothing." Puck replied. He couldn't believe this girl wouldn't leave him alone. He knew he was a stud, but come on. She broke up with me, Puck thought bitterly.

"You almost ruined Glee with your lying. You owe everyone. Be perfect. Don't screw this up anymore than you already have." Rachel said.

Suddenly Puck understood. Babygate. Of course. That's what it always came down to. He could never live that down--it would always be his biggest mistake.

----------

LIVE HIGH--JASON MRAZ

"Dude, I'm so high." Puck said, smoking a joint with Mike and Matt behind the bleachers.

"Me too!" Mike said. "No I remember why we used to get high all the time, it's awesome!"

And that was true. Life couldn't suck when you were high. Sure, Puck had fucked up. He'd knocked up his best friends girlfriend--but he was trying to make it right. He was giving her money. He was trying.

"How awesome would it be if Glee Club got high? Berry might finally shut up!" Matt thought outloud.

"Dude, awesome idea."

"Hell yeah"

"We should hot box the choir room! Then no one would be able to get out of it!"

That was the plan. And that was how it went down, two days later. Glee Club high was not all that fun it turned out.

----------

I STILL HAVEN"T FOUND WHAT I"M LOOKING FOR--U2

Rachel was finally dating Finn. After the drama surrounding Sectionals and babygate, they were finally together.

But it didn't matter. They weren't right for each other. No matter how much Quinn had hurt him, Finn was still in love with her. And Rachel couldn't stand in his way. She realised it immediately, and backed away, he heart breaking a little bit at still being the second choice.

That was how Puck found her, sitting on the bleachers. The second choices looked at each other, and wished they were different. Maybe if they'd stuck together, given themselves a chance, it would have worked.

Just because you were someone else's second choice, doesn't mean you can't be your own first choice. Maybe they just hadn't found what they were looking for. Maybe it was putting themselves first.

----------

OH! GRAVITY--SWITCHFOOT

She felt like she was floating. She was finally someone. She wasn't just a Gleek, she was someone people wanted to hang out with.

The Glee Club had finally embraced her and she was elated. She had friends, and it was better than being in love with Finn, or in a relationship with Noah, or even having the solo at Sectionals.

Floating was the best feeling in the entire world. She was finally liked.

------

DEAR MR. PRESIDENT--PINK

Rachel was trying to figure out why people were so cruel to each other. She didn't think that making others feel bad was the key to your own happiness.

But that appeared to be the key to understanding high school. Because cruelty was the only way to make it as being popular. And Rachel didn't like it.

After winning Nationals Glee Club was popular, and they were expected to hold the same standards as the rest of the popular people. Be mean, be admired. Rachel didn't' like it--she'd rather take a slushy to the face daily, then be mean to anyone ever again.

------------

MACARENA--LOS DEL RIO

"Come on" Puck groaned as the Macarena began playing in Glee. "This is so lame!"

Mr Shue decided that sometimes you just needed to look like an idiot, and line dancing was one of the best ways to go about it.

"No, it'll be great. The Macarena is a timeless dance, and it'll help you get your timing right for other dances! If you can get a beat in your head and continue to dance to it, you'll get better!" Rachel said, beginning the dance that everyone seemed to know, but no one wanted to dance.

Rachel roamed around, pulling everyone up and trying to convince them to dance. Finally, everyone was up and dancing and laughing, and Rachel really understood the reason behind it. They were bonding, even if they didn't want to, and that was the real power behind the Macarena.


End file.
